2018 March Madness
Tournament Link On February 20th, 2005, famed author Hunter S. Thompson blew his brains out while on the phone with his wife. When they found his suicide note, he had scrawled “football season is over” in black sharpie across the top. It read: “No more games. No more bombs. No more walking. No more fun.” His family has said that Thompson loved football so much that he always fell into a deep depression in February, after the Super Bowl. While it’s true that Thompson killed himself just weeks after Tom Brady and the Patriots defeated the Eagles in the Super Bowl, I couldn’t confirm who Thompson was actually rooting for in that game. The closest I came to figuring out his fan allegiance was this quote: "The Raiders are without a doubt the sleaziest and rudest and most sinister mob of thugs and whackos ever assembled in such numbers under a single roof.” At least we know where he stood on the tuck rule. A decade and some years later, we’re back facing a post-Super Bowl world that feels to all of us in New England like it must have felt to Hunter S. Thompson back in 2005. Doom and gloom from the tip of Maine to the ball sack of Connecticut. Brady waxing poetic about the meaning of playing football, hinting at a retirement after 2018, a mas exodus of players including Playoff Danny and Nion Dion. I feel like I've been strapped to a chair and forced to watch the Helmet Catch on repeat. Everyone is a little bummed. Except for Chan, she must be pumped. McCown is back, baby! Folks, I think we all have go through some February doldrums. The end of the season is brutal, especially when your team loses a winnable game on the biggest stage (and I’m not just talking about RIPDab). You can’t just gradually move into the offseason. All you want to do is quit ESPN cold turkey, shut out the sports world for a little, and maybe blow your brains out while on the phone with your wife. But if you are reading this note (which is definitely not a suicide note) than you have made it through February madness and made it to March Madness, the official start of… TOURNAMENT SZN. Cue the EDM music! Last year we named the trophy and the championship game, and accidentally ended up naming the 3rd, 7th, and 10th place games. Granted, there isn’t much else to name. But, well, THIS IS NAMIN’ SEASON BOYZ, LETS GO NAMIN’! This year we’ll be naming the 5th place game. I was going to give some examples of 5th place names but then I realised they are awesome names that are definitely going to win the tourney. Before that, there is this little March Madness business to take care of. I sent invite links to everyone to rejoin the ol’ pool. Link is at the top. This year we’ve reverted back to Yahoo Default scoring, mainly because there is a reason why Yahoo’s scoring system looks like it does and not like the one I invented last season, which really confused me. The winner of this tournament will have the biggest head start in the Off-Season Competition. But once Off-Season points get rolling we all know it becomes the wild west of points being handed out, so who knows what will happen from now until draft time. Speaking of drafting, I assume everyone is coming back for next season but if you're not, now is a good time to let me know. You can still play in the tourney with us but I want to start recruiting your replacement if you are choosing to defect. More to come. ' '